


A Beautiful Lie And The Ugly Truth

by ChocoPops



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoPops/pseuds/ChocoPops
Summary: Journalist Gulf Kanawut interviews famous killer - Mew Suppasit
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 63





	A Beautiful Lie And The Ugly Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a oneshot that I already posted on my twt acc (@KanaBooty) and just wanted to post on here to try and figure out how this site works since I wanna upload a fic in the future. So yeah this is basically just a reposted fic 🤣 I hope you enjoy it anyway 💕

"Are you ready Mr. Kanawut?" A tall, bulky man in an officer's uniform said as he glanced beside him at the fidgeting guy walking nervously. Hearing someone talk suddenly, Gulf flinched in surprise as he looked up at the man beside him with wide eyes.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah. I am." He stuttered as he cleared his throat. The man looked at him uncertainly as they arrived before an iron door.

"Just let me warn you Mr. Kanawut. This guy here, he's a little loose in the head. So please don't expect much from him today." The officer warned as he motioned for the guard to unlock the door.

"It's okay. I've heard a lot about him already. I'm prepared." Gulf answered, holding closely a notebook he had in his hand. He was about to meet the infamous murderer - Mew Suppasit. Why is he infamous you say? Well, Mew used to be a rising star. A model turned into actor who had thousands of fans all around the country, not to mention that he was preparing for his PhDs at the same time. He was smart and handsome. The epitome of a perfect man. Loved by many - he was believed to have a rather bright future before him. However it all changed when the shocking news of him killing someone broke. The police got a call from him one day admitting to his crime. His reason for committing the murder? He just felt like it. Since he was caught, he refused to add any more statements regarding his crime. Only thing he did was admit to it and plead guilty which gave him a death sentence. Multiple journalists and news reporters tried to get any words out of him but he refused to speak to any of them. He'd either just laugh hysterically at their questions or speak complete nonsense. At the end, they all gave up. Gulf knew all of that. He heard his colleagues talk about these incidents over and over again that he's had it memorized. However, something told him that he'll be able to get a statement from the other if he tried. He doesn't know where he got the confidence from but this inclining feelings are pushing him to it. And as if fate was on his side, Mew actually requested for him personally. For Gulf, to come interview him. Gulf didn't know why exactly but he didn't care. After all, if he actually managed to get the other to talk to him without being sarcastic, he'd be getting the scoop of the year. And thus, here he is, on his way to try out his luck.

"He's waiting inside Sir." The guard said as the door opened. The officer nodded as he motions for Gulf to get inside.

"you got 15 minutes with him. This is as much time as I could get you." Gulf nodded.

"Thank you." He said gratefully as he made his way inside the room. The room was small, with only a table in the middle of it with two chairs. One of the chairs was occupied by Mew whose hands were chained to the table. And the other Gulf assumed was for him. Gulf studied the man before him who was looking down, not yet noticing his arrival. He was indeed a very handsome guy. No wonder he was a model. _Too bad he ruined his life._ Gulf walked up to the table and sat down quietly - studying the man before him who still didn't look up. Deciding that he needed to catch the other's attention since he didn't have much time, Gulf cleared his throat finally waking the man up from his trance.

Mew looked up slowly and finally, for the first time since Gulf's arrival, their eyes met and for some reason, Gulf felt his heart's pace quicken. Brushing it off as him being nervous, he smiled at the man sitting in front of him.

"Hello," He greeted but as expected, he didn't get a response back. Mew was just staring at him, his eyes full of an emotion that Gulf failed to recognize.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Gulf Kanawut and I'm a journalist from MG Daily News. I'm here to-"

"I know who you are." Gulf flinched as the other cut him off, gulping as the other was still staring at him with the same look in his eyes, Gulf tried to smile.

"O-Oh? You know me?" Gulf asked, trying to not show how nervous he was at the moment. _Of course he knows you! He requested for you personally. You dumbass!_

"Of course. I was one of your fans before. Always read your articles." Mew answered as he finally broke his stare. Leaning back into his chair, Mew crossed his arms around his chest as he smirked at Gulf.

"I remember you even wrote one article about me before. What was it again? ' ** _The rising Star - Mew Suppasit dominating the modeling and acting world'_**?" Mew then laughed a little too hard for the situation. Gulf just stared at him until the other calmed down.

"Kind of hilarious considering where I am now." Mew then continued as an almost sad smile made its way across his lips.

"O-Oh." Gulf only managed to say as he studied the other. Since he arrived in the room, there's been this familiar feeling taking over his chest that he can't exactly pinpoint.

Not wanting to stare at the other for too long, Gulf cleared his throat as he opened his notebook and placing a small voice-recorder on the table.

"Anyway, I'm sure you know it already but just in case, I'd like to ask you a few questions. I hope you don't mind me recording our conversation." Gulf said as he pressed on the recording button before Mew even answer.

"Today is the 20th of march. I'm interviewing the famous killer Mew Suppasit. Mr.Suppasit. I won't be asking much. My first question is-"

"Let me guess, 'why did you do it' right?" Mew cut Gulf off again - laughing as he shook his head.

"All of you come here asking the same questions. Frankly speaking, I'm bored of it already. I already said. I did it because I just felt like it. Nothing more, nothing less!" Mew declared, looking annoyed at the guy before him.

"I was going to ask if you regret it." Gulf then ignored him, asking the question he had intended to ask from the start. Hearing that, Mew blinked as he looked at Gulf with a raised eyebrow.

"Regret what?" He asked.

"Regret killing someone. You lost your career. Your life. You had so much success waiting for you but you threw it all away. So do you ever regret it?" Gulf explained and he watched how Mew's expression changed as he listened to him. His eyes were casted down on the table while an almost bittersweet smile was drawn on his lips.

"I don't regret it. If I could go back in time, I'd do it all over again." He finally answered as he looked up at Gulf. His eyes once again full of that foreign emotion that Gulf couldn't figure out.

"You claim that you had no motive in the murder. But if that were true, then why would you have the drive to do it all over again?" Gulf pressed and he saw how Mew scoffed as he turned his face away from Gulf.

"Told you I just felt like it." Seeing that he won't get another answer from him, Gulf just nodded as he wrote in his notebook.

"My second question, Why did you surrender yourself? Why didn't you try to run away? From the information I've gathered, there was nothing tying you to the man you killed so it'd have been hard to trace it back to you. So why did you call the police on yourself?" Gulf asked. Mew turned back to him smiling again. He leaned on the table causing Gulf to flinch a little because he didn't expect the other to get closer. Seeing his reaction, Mew chuckled before staring into Gulf's eyes. He was quiet for a minute, making Gulf nervously look around.

"Umm.." he started, wanting to say something to end the awkward silence when he was cut off.

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Mew suddenly mumbled loud enough for Gulf to hear who in return frowned at the sentence. _Huh?_

**_Ba-dum_ **

Gulf held his head as a sharp pain shot through it.

_'The moon is beautiful, isn't it?'_

_'The moon is beautiful, isn't it?'_

_'The moon is beautiful, isn't it?'_

_'Gulf!'_

"Argh!" Gulf groaned as a voice buzzed in his ears, saying the same words over and over again. _It hurts!_ He felt like something was banging in his brain. He was getting dizzy and he didn't understand what was going on. _What is happening?_ He feels like throwing up. The dim light in the room looked too bright for him. He clenched his eyes as he held his head in pain. Not hearing anything but the same voice repeating the words over and over again.

**_The moon is beautiful, isn't it?_ **

_Shut up! Shut up already! Make it stop! Make it stop!_

"Ahhh!" He screamed as everything around him turned to black.

~~~~~

"…."

"……"

Opening his eyes slowly. Gulf looked around him in confusion. _Where am I?_ He wondered as he turned around. He was standing some place dark. He looked down and he can barely make out the outlines of his own hands. _What's going on?_

 _"Baby! Where have you been?"_ He suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice say from behind him. He quickly turned around and he saw a guy standing in front of him. _He looks familiar…_

 _"I was out with ***"_ Gulf then heard someone say from behind him. Turning around – he saw… _That's… Me?_ Gulf frowned.

 _"Again?"_ The unknown guy said as he passed through Gulf walking straight to where the other Gulf is standing. _What?!_ Gulf looked at their exchange in confusion. _Who is this? Why am I seeing this? What is going on?_

 _"Yeah. He needed help with something."_ Gulf saw how he was trying to explain to the guy but this unknown guy looked slightly irked.

 _"You should lessen your time with him. I don’t like it."_ The guy declared, looking annoyed.

_"He's my childhood friend."_

_"I don't care who the fuck he is! I said lessen your time with him! Don't make me angry Gulf."_ Gulf frowned as he saw the guy suddenly grab him by the arm, pulling him harshly.

_"Okay calm down!"_

_***$^ &%^* ** _

"Argh!" Gulf groaned, holding his head as suddenly a static sound sounded loudly and a bright light shone around him before the scenery changed and he saw how it was now of him and the guy arguing.

 _"Gulf! What did I tell you about meeting that piece of shit!"_ The guy looked angry as he yelled at him.

 _"That piece of shit treats me way better than you ever did!"_ Gulf retorted, looking up at the guy with tears in his eyes.

 _"You fucking slut!"_ The guy said between gritted teeth as he suddenly grabbed Gulf by his hair, pulling him towards a closed door.

_"Ow Let me go! Let go it hurts!"_

"Let go of him!!" Gulf shouted as he tried to run after them but suddenly the same static noise sounded, stopping him in his place as the scenery changed once more.

**_!@##%^_ **

It was now of him sitting beside another guy whose face was distorted. The guy was rubbing his back in a consoling manner as he was crying, with a slight bruise on his cheek.

 _"Did he hit you again?"_ The guy asked gently. His voice sounded familiar but Gulf couldn't pinpoint who it was.

_"It's okay. I can take care of it."_

_"No you can't Gulf. Look at you!"_ The guy exclaimed, standing up as he looked down at Gulf.

 _"***…"_ Gulf saw himself say the name of the mysterious guy but it also came out distorted and he couldn't make out what it was.

_"You expect me to keep seeing you get hurt and not do anything about it?"_

_"You promised."_ Gulf said as he held the guy's hand, looking up at him pleadingly.

_"Fine… Just please be careful… please.."_

**_% &%* _ **

_"What is all of this?"_ Gulf watched as his other self was walking through a garden passage decorated by fairy lights with a small white table at the end with a chocolate cake standing in the middle.

 _"Happy birthday, Gulfie!"_ The guy whose name Gulf couldn't make out, said as he walked towards Gulf's other self with a bouquet of blue roses.

_"***… You shouldn't have…"_

_"How could I? It's my precious childhood friend's birthday after all."_ Gulf felt how his eyes teared up as he watched how he was looking up at the guy. For some reason, his heart started aching watching the exchange in front of him. Raising his hand, Gulf placed it on his chest as he watched the scene in silence.

 _"Come here."_ He said as he pulled the guy into a hug.

_"Thank you for being in my life Gulf."_

_"I should be the one saying that."_

_%$ &@^*_

The scene changed and they were now sitting on a cliff overlooking the city. Gulf had his head resting on the guy's shoulder as they gazed at the sky.

_"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"_

_"It really is. Thanks for taking me here *** - despite being so busy with promotions."_

_"You're always welcome. My little star."_

**_^*$% &$ _ **

Gulf was back in his apartment and he saw how the first guy was walking around angrily while he was standing a few feet from him, crying.

 _"So it's always *** this *** That now! I'm so fucking sick of you two!"_ The guy shouted as he glared at him.

 _"If you're so sick of it then let's break up! I'm just as sick of you as you are of me!"_ Gulf exclaimed, glaring back at the guy through his tears. Hearing that, the guy stopped pacing around as he stared angrily at Gulf.

 _"What the fuck did you just say?"_ He asked menacingly.

_"I said let's break up! I'm not keeping up with this any longer!"_

**_$* &^%#&_ **

"ARGH!" Gulf shouted as the static got louder suddenly, hurting his ears. He crouched, holding his head and clenching his eyes shut. The light was too bright, hurting his eyes causing them to tear up. But just as fast as the light came, it was gone. And it was now silent. Hearing sobbing around him, Gulf opened his eyes slowly and gasped as he saw the scene before him. He was sitting down on the floor, wearing only a white dress shirt. But that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the knife he was holding in his hand and the blood soaking him. He watched as he held up a phone to his ears before speaking.

 _"M**…Please help me…"_ He watched himself shake as he tried to speak. _M?_

 _"Gulf? What's wrong?"_ He heard a static voice say around him.

_"Please come…"_

_"I'm on my way."_ And in a second, His friend was there, his face slightly becoming more visible now to Gulf.

 _"Gulf? Oh my god! Gulf!"_ The guy gasped as he saw the state Gulf was in.

_"Me*…"_

_"What happened?!"_ The guy asked as he ran towards Gulf, kneeling before him and scanning him in panic.

_"I-I don't know… I- He hit me again… And I- I just couldn't take it anymore… What should I do Me*? Please help me…I'm so scared… I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to do this! I swear! Please believe me!"_

_"Fuck…. Okay. Okay calm down we'll work through this! Go change and wear something clean. Wash off all of that blood too."_ Gulf watched as he stood up.

 _"Okay…"_ He said as he walked towards a door, leaving the guy alone. Gulf saw how the guy cursed before standing up and walking towards a room.

**_$%^^* &% _ **

_"Mew? What are you doing?!"_ Gulf gasped as now the guy's face was clear. Finally, realization hit Gulf and he finally understood the situation. These were all his memories. His past memories that he lost. He was watching all the events of what went down in his life. The events that not only ruined his life. But completely destroyed someone else's. _M-Mew? No… No! Please!!_ Tears started falling from Gulf's face as he saw how Mew covered himself with blood, holding the knife in his hands.

 _"Gulf get out of here."_ Mew said calmly, looking at Gulf with eyes full of determination.

 _"What?! No! I'm not leaving you!"_ Gulf watched himself shout as he was running towards Mew but Mew took a step back, as he glared at Gulf, with eyes now full of tears.

_"Gulf I said get the fuck out of here! Now!"_

"No! Don't do this Mew! Please!" Gulf shouted in despair, trying to reach out for the other - but once again, the scenes changed.

**_$%^@$^ &@_ **

_"I'm not going to fucking erase my memories Tong! You can't force me to do this!"_ Gulf watched himself shout at his friend and colleague, Tong.

_"Yes you will! Mew is the one who wants you to do this! The least you could do for him is to grant him this one wish!"_

_"I don't care! I should be the one there right now not him! I'm not erasing anything! I'm going to turn myself in!"_

_"You're not going anywhere!"_

**_@% &&(*&#_ **

"…."

"……"

"…Wut.."

"….nawut."

"Mr.Kanawut." Gulf's eyes snapped open. looking around him. _Where am I?_ He wondered as he noticed himself lying down on a bed,

"You're in a hospital right now. You passed out due to fatigue." A male nurse said as he checked up on Gulf's pulse. Suddenly. All Gulf's memories rushed back to him. His memories with Mew. With his boyfriend. Everything came back to him. He groaned as he sat up.

"What day is it?" He asked as he stood up from his bed quickly.

"It's the 21st. It's better not to get up so quickly. You still need to rest."

"There's no time! I need to leave." Gulf said hurriedly as he noticed an iv in his hand, pulling it out – not caring that he injured himself - he quickly wore his shoes and ran out of the room, ignoring all the calls and protests from the nurse.

"Taxi!" Gulf motioned with his hand frantically for a cab that was driving by, getting inside it the moment it stopped.

" **** Penitentiary. Please try to hurry as much as possible." Gulf said as he nervously tapped his foot. Looking at his watch, 12PM. He prayed that he'd make it on time. It felt like forever before they arrived to their destination. But once the car stopped, Gulf paid, giving the driver whatever money he had in his wallet without checking before storming out of the car and to the large gates,

"May I help you sir?" A guard asked as he saw Gulf approach the closed gates.

"Yes! Please contact officer Boat. Tell him it's Gulf kanawut and it's an emergency. Please!" Gulf said a little too frantically. The guard raised his eyebrow at him as he silently nodded and walked to talk into the intercom. After a minute, he walked back to Gulf who was waiting impatiently.

"Go ahead. A guard will take you to him." He said and motioned for his colleague to open up the gates. Once it was opened, Gulf practically ran inside to the front door of the building. Once he was there a guard greeted him before silently guiding him towards officer boat's office. The walk to the office felt like it took forever before they finally arrived. Boat was already standing by the door waiting for Gulf who immediately ran towards him.

"Where is Mew?" Gulf asked hurriedly, he was looking a mess at this point, looking frantic and nervous as his eyes were unfocused, almost on the brink of a break down.

"What?" Boat asked confused not understanding what was wrong with the person in front of him.

"Where is he? Please you need to let me see him!" Gulf begged.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Gulf shook his head hearing that.

"Please! Just one minute will be enough! Please!"

"Why do you want to see him?" Boat asked.

"I need to talk to him! Mew.. He's… He's innocent! He didn't kill anyone! Please let me talk to him!" Boat looked at Gulf with furrowed eyebrows.

"Innocent? What do you mean innocent?" he inquired.

"I'll tell you everything once I see him! Just let me talk to him!" Gulf continued pleading. Boat just stared at him before sighing and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Why?" Gulf exclaimed, his eyes filled with tears from his frustration.

"Because his sentence was carried out this morning. Whatever news you have is completely useless now." And just like that. Gulf felt his heart drop. _No…_

"No… No you're lying! No!" Gulf almost shouted backing away from the officer. Shaking his head in denial, he gripped his hair as he looked down on the floor. His legs were shaking as he felt how his breath shortened.

"His last request was the interview with you. I don't know what your relation to him is or where you got your information from but I advise you to just forget about it."

"No this can't be true! This can't be happening!" Gulf mumbled as his eyes started moving around. His chest was hurting as he started having trouble breathing.

"Mr.Kanawut! Please calm down!" Officer Boat said as he tried to hold Gulf's shoulder but Gulf immediately slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Gulf shouted as his whole body started to shake.

"Don't…." Gulf felt how the strength left his body as everything around him started to shake and before he knew it, his vision turned black and he lost consciousness.

 ** _"Gulf.."_ **Gulf heard a voice call out to him. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw officer Boat sitting beside him. His mouth was moving but Gulf didn't hear a thing. He wasn't the one who called out to him. No. Gulf knows that voice. That beautiful voice that always managed to calm him down. The voice he loved to hear so much. The voice that he'll never hear again.

_Mew?_

**_"Gulf.."_ **He heard again. Confirming his assumption and at that moment, he saw how a figure appeared from behind officer Boat. Appearing with a soft smile as he looked down at Gulf.

_Mew!_

**_"Thank you for being in my life..."_ **He said gently as he kneeled beside Gulf. Reaching out to hold his hand. Gulf looked at him and he tried to speak but no words were coming out of his mouth. He could only stare at the other motionlessly.

 _Mew! Please Don't leave me!_ He begged and he saw how Mew just shook his head. Understanding what Gulf wanted to say without hearing him. Leaning down, Mew gently placed a small peck on the other's forehead before pulling away and smiling at him.

**_"You've made me so happy. My whole life you were there for me. And for once, I wanted to be there for you too."_ **

_Mew Please stay with me! Please don't go!_

**_"I'm always with you, Gulfie. Find your happiness and live on for me. That's my last request to you."_ **

_Please Mew! How can you tell me to find my happiness without you? Please just stay!_

**_"I love you. My beautiful star."_ **

_Mew!_

"……."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bigbang's Lies and Alec Benjamin's If I killed someone for you ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it 💕


End file.
